


The new and the old

by Literallykanny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literallykanny/pseuds/Literallykanny
Summary: The old... had their problems.The new... has even more.How they solve them are extremely different. yet..the same.........."Father.. you've kept me and Karkat homeschooled since we could talk, why send us now?""Well Kankri.. I want you to finish your highschool last year of high school in actual school, experience things like the prom, school drama, lovers and-""wait, wait what does him needing to be a social butterfly have to do with me?""Karkat, you also need become a social butterfly.""HUH!?".........hey Homestucks :3so hiokay so for the most part it will follow the Vantas.  >:]
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Mituna Captor/Latula Pyrope, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Three males stood in their family living room. The three males were talking about something, maybe serious. You could never really tell in this house. 

"Karkat, I told you. It'll be better for you!" The oldest of the three males said to his youngest son. 

"No. Fuck off." The youngest male known as Karkat said in retaliation to his fathers words. A sigh could be heard from the last male who was known as Kankri JR. He watched as his father and brother argued over something he was unaware of. He was now regretting coming down stairs. All he wanted was some water, but he unfortunately got caught up in this argument. 

"Karkat vantas do not talk to me like that young man!" The father said. 

"Fuck. Off." Karkat said back with no worry about the 'retaliation'. His father wasn't the best at disciplining him and his brother, so they got away with a lot. 

Kankri gave another sigh as he stood there with his arms crossed across his chest. His arms were pressed against the red wool of his sweater that a friend had gifted to him years ago. Although it was forever ago that said friend had given you this sweater it was still his favorite. 

"If I may ask, what is all this arguing about?" Finally Kankri spoke to catch his family's attention. His father looked at him immediately while his brother looked away and huffed. 

"Oh, Right. I was planning on sending you and Karkat to actual school instead of homeschooling you this year." Another protesting noise could be heard from Karkat. Kankri, didn't really know what to say. He wasn't against it, yet he was rather partial to the idea either. 

"Father.. you've kept me and Karkat homeschooled since we could talk, why send us now?" Kankri said, out of pure curiosity. 

"Well Kankri.. I want you to finish your highschool last year of high school in actual school, experience things like the prom, school drama, lovers and-" Their father was cut off by another scratchy voice, this was the voice of Karkat. 

"wait, wait what does him needing to be a social butterfly have to do with me?" The shorter male now also had his arms crossed across his chest. Karkat and Kankri, though being brothers, were complete opposites. Even how the dressed, Kankri wore a bright candy red sweater. While Karkat wore a dark black one. 

"Karkat, you also need to become a social butterfly." Said the oldest male back to his son. 

"HUH!?" Karkat yelled back. He was offended by his fathers words. And thus he Retaliated with aggression and anger. 

"Ah! Warning for yelling." Kankri said. Kankri Vantas JR, the master of giving out trigger warnings. He has a habit of ranting and telling people when they're wrong or if they've done something offensive. 

"Shut it!" Karkat yelled back at Kankri. 

"Karkat, what will make you happy about this idea?" Their father asked, he wanted his son to see some sort of light to this. 

"Nothing." That was the expected answer. So he wasn't surprised, he let out a sigh ready to give up.. When he remembered something. 

"Okay what if I told you the Maryam's went to the same school." Both Karkat and Kankri perked up. The maryam's were a family that they were extremely close to. Porrim, the eldest daughter of the Maryam family, was the one who made Kankri his sweater. 

Karkat stayed silent for a few more moments before clicking his tongue and started walking away, "I guess if Kanaya's there it would be bearable." He said as he climbed the stairs and went off to his room. 

Once Karkat got into his room and heard the the small click of the door behind him, signaling the door had fully shut, he walked over to his desk and sat down at the computer. He turned it on and opened his chat window. 'Might as well tell Kanaya about this.' he thought to himself. 

....... 

\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] began messaging grimAuxiliatrix [GA]

CG:HEY MY FATHER HAS UNFORTUNATELY DECIDED TO SEND ME AND KANKRI TO YOUR SCHOOL. 

GA:Oh Is That So? Well Then I Look Forward To Being Your Schoolmate 

GA:I Would Love To Also Introduce You To My Friends

GA:Though They Are An Interesting Bunch They Mean Well

CG:DEAR FUCKING GOD I DON'T WANT TO MEET THEM. 

CG:WHAT REASON DO I HAVE TO MEET THEM, LIKE THERE IS NONE. I BET THEY'RE ALL ANNOYING AND STUPID 

CG:FROM WHAT YOU'VE TOLD ME I KNOW THEY'RE ALL STUPID AS HELL. EXCEPT MAYBE THAT GIRLFRIEND OF YOURS. 

CG:SHE MIGHT AT LEAST HAVE ONE BRAIN CELL. 

GA:Rose Is Not My Girlfriend

CG:YEAH SURE WHATEVER I'M GOING NOW. 

\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased messaging grimAuxiliatrix [GA]

....... 

Karkat stood up from his chair and walked over to his bed, he let his body fall limp as he flopped down on his bed. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket to check the time. As he pressed his finger down on the button that turns his phone on, his face was illuminated by screen light. 

The time read, 7:16 pm. It was far too early for Karkat to fall asleep so the young male lay on his bed and scroll through whatever he could find on social media. While scrolling through his timeline he seen a variety of post one of which being a recent post made by Kanaya. The post included a photo, in which had multiple people in. 

There were maybe five people in the photo. Kanaya stood in the middle of everyone, these were probably her friends she always talked about. There was a blonde girl with a black headband who stood beside Kanaya, she must be Rose. The girl Kanaya never shut up about, yet completely denied having an romantic feelings for the girl. 

Besides Rose and Kanaya, the other people in the picture didn't have any significance to Karkat, they all looked stupid and annoying. Especially the other blonde one with sunglasses. He stood behind Rose and barely smiled. He looked so stupid and so annoying, he made Karkat's blood boil just by looking at him. 

He looked at the caption of the post to see if Kanaya had tagged the people in the photo, and she did. After a little bit of digging, he figured out the names of everyone in the photo. And NO this isn't stalking, Karkat was just... Curious. 

The names of the people in the photo were; Rose Lalonde, Dave Strider, John Egbert, and Vriska Serket. Dave fucking strider. Karkat doesn't know who he is, but he absolutely despises him. Rose Lalonde seemed like a decent person, still annoying but tolerable to say the least. John Egbert almost pissed him off as much as Strider. And Vriska Serket just looks like a bitch. 

While stalki- uh looking at their accounts Karkat learned quite a few things about them. Rose and Dave were siblings and they had two older siblings by the names Dirk and Roxy. He's not sure why the have different last names, and frankly it's not his business and he doesn't care. 

John has and Older sister named Jane, again different last name but Karkat doesn't care. Egbert also talks about pranks a lot on his feed, which is annoying. 

The other girl, Vriska Serket, also has an older sister named Aranea. Karkat swears he's heard the last name "Serket" Before. 

Oh well, it was probably just a name he heard while "listening" To his father rant about the days of his youth. Karkat checked the time again and seen that a whole hour had went by. 'Was I really going this for an hour?' He thought. 

The time was now 8:15pm. He decided it was still to early for him to sleep so he turned off his phone and got off his bed. He softly pushed his phone into his back pocket and walked to the door of his bedroom. He placed his hand on the sliver doorknob and twisted it, opening the door. 

He walked out of his room and walked a few feet across the hall to his older brothers room. He didn't bother knocking on the door, which is an act he would soon regret. As he stepped foot into the room, it was merely seconds before Kankri started speaking. 

"Now Karkat. Why on earth would you just walk into my room without Knocking?" He said. Karkat opened his mouth to retaliate, but was interrupted. "My bedroom is supposed to be a place of comfort. A safe place. And for you to walk in here without me granting you access is extremely disrespectful to me and my personal space. How would you feel if I came into your room and violated your personal space, hm?"

Again, Karkat barely opened his mouth before getting shut down by Kankri's words, "Or what if I was doing something such as changing, or other personal things-"

"What like masturbation?" This remark made Kankri completely stop talking and hold his mouth open in shock. He didn't know what to say. He let out a few stutters which were most likely attempted words, but he couldn't get the sounds out. 

Eventually he was able to start forming words again, "Karkat Vantas!" Kankri yelled, "Do you have any idea how personal that question is! And for your information, I don't advise that you make masturbation out to be a bad thing. It is normal and should not be looked down upon seeing as how it is the way most teens your age handle their newly forming hormones."

Karkat stood there while looking at Kankri as he rambled on about something, Karkat's not sure what anymore. "Kankri," He said in an attempt to get his older brothers attention, with no luck of course. "Kankriiii... " He said a little louder this time, however he wasn't in the mood for ANOTHER lecture about how "oH hOw dArE yOu yElL iT cOuLd tIgGeR sOmEoNe".

Kankri was still rambling. You know what, fuck it, "KANKRI!" He yelled. This gained the boy's attention, but much to Karkat's dismay he looked even more offended then when Karkat brought up masturbation. 

"Karkat we've had this conversation many times befo-" Kankri started but Karkat cut him off quick. 

"I- I don't care! I just wanted to ask if you a question." Kankri perked up and looked right at Karkat to showing him he was listening. 

"Oh, what do you need?"

"I just wanted to know if you've heard the name 'Serket' before?" Kankri brought one hand up to his chin, placing his index finger right below his lip. His elbow rested on his other arm that was crossed across his upper stomach. 

"Well, now that I think about it.. Porrim may have brought up someone named 'Aranea Serket' in some previous conversations. Why do you ask?"

"While stal- uh.. Going through Kanaya's account I found some girl named Vriska Serket and the last name sounded familiar." Kankri hummed softly and looked away from Karkat as he started thinking. 

"Oh well," The older male sighed. "Most likely just an old friend of fathers." Karkat agreed with him and then decided he should leave before he got caught in another lecture. 

"Oh and Karkat," Karkat groaned and turned to look at Kankri, "I know the thought of going to a school can be nerveracking.. But it'll be okay." Kankri reassured his brother. Even if he wasn't visibly showing it, he was nervous. And Kankri could see that, he's about the only person who can actually read karkat. 

Karkat sighed and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Night Kankri." He said as he exited the room. 

"Goodnight, Karkat." Kankri said back. As his younger brother left his room, Kankri turned in his chair and sighed. Be began to think about all the things that could go wrong. Not only with him, but with his younger brother. 

He decided to message Porrim about it. She's going to a real school since she was a child. She can calm him down. 

\--kankriVantas[KV] began messaging porrimMaryam[PM]

KV:9h P9rrim. I am s9 6ey9nd nerv9us f9r t9m9rr9w. What if Karkat's n9t ready? What if s9mething 6ad happens? 

PM:like what? 

KV:What if he gets 6ullied?? That kind 9f thing can 6e EXTREMELY traumatizing f9r a child his age. I mean, Karkat's never had any triggers 6ef9re.. 6ut what if this gives him his first triggers. 9h n9 what if they make fun 9f his size? Seeing as h9w he's sh9rter than m9st kids his age. 9h g9d, that w9uld traumatize him f9r life. He'd 6e una6le t9 d9 anything 6ecause he's s9 upset. 9h my g9d just the th9ught 9f my y9unger 6r9ther g9ing thr9ugh that hurts me.

PM:O+kay fo+r starters, Karkat will be O+kay. Kanaya wo+n't let any harm co+me to+ him. As fo+r yo+u, Im pretty wo+tried abo+ut yo+u kanny will yo+u be O+kay

KV:I'll 6e just fine. In fact I 6elieve I'll 6ring a new light t9 y9ur sch99l. Fr9m what y9u t9ld me, y9ur sch99l was filled with pe9ple wh9 just.. Have n9 filter and I, Kankri Vantas, plan t9 6e the change f9r y9ur sch99l! 

PM:yeah, right. Kanny listen. I want to+ warn yo+u abo+ut so+meo+ne. His name is Cro+nus ampo+ra, he's no+t a bad guy but, yo+u two+ just wo+uldn't mix

KV:And why's that? I'm sure if he's a g99d guy we w9uld d9 just fine

PM:he's no+t very go+o+d at the who+le perso+nal space thing, yo+u kno+w

KV:9h, I see. Well then I'll d9 my 6est t9.. 

PM:No+ Kanny yo+ure no+t allo+wed to+ "help" Him. Please just do+n't 

KV:9h fine. I 9nly wish t9 help th9se wh9 are tr9ubled and misguided. 6ut if it is in y9ur 6est interest.. Then I will N9t. 

PM:Thanks kanny

KV:Mhm. N9w, I'm going t9 6ed S9 sh9uld y9u. G99dnight P9rrim. 

PM:Night Kankri

\--kankriVantas[KV] ceased messging porrimMaryam[PM]

Kankri stood up from his computer and walked over to his bed. The bed sunk in slightly as he sat on the edge of it, he sat there for a moment just thinking. He was so nervous about tomorrow, but he did have faith that Kanaya would protect Karkat. He wasn't so much worried about himself, he would be just fine. 

Although, he is very curious about that Ampora boy. Why would Porrim need to warn him about this boy? If he isn't bad, why would Kankri need to avoid him. Well, whatever the reason is irrelevant Porrim asked him to avoid Cronus Ampora and so he will. 

He sighed as he grab his phone off of the bedside table, the time was 9:15. He decided it was time for bed. He set his phone back down on the bedside table and the pulled the covers back on his bed and layed down, pulling the covers back over his chest. He stared at the ceiling for a bit before his eyes began to get droopy and he slowly slips into a deep sleep.


	2. 2

'Okay, okay Kankri calm down. It'll be alright, just remember what Porrim told you.' kankri's mind was running laps as him and Karkat walked to school. He was so nervous, and he usually doesn't get nervous. He walked beside Karkat and very quietly mumbled to himself about things that could go wrong. 

Karkat looked over at him confused, "uh Kankri." He said catching his older brothers attention very quickly. 

"Yes? What is it? Are you hurt? Are you okay? Do you need something?" Kankri asked countless questions, all which would lead to an answer involving Karkat's health. Mental and physical. 

"Um i- I'm fine Kankri. But uh.. Are you okay?" Karkat asked, genuinely concerned for Kankri. For once. 

"Oh.. I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well you've been talking to yourself over there. I was getting a little worried man.." Karkat rarely ever shows his worry or concern for Kankri. Let alone in public, so it was true that Karkat was getting more than "a little worried." He was extremely worried. It was rare for Kankri to mumble and not actually talk, like so EVERYONE within a 5 mile fucking radius hears him. And when he did mumble, he was probably upset or worried or nervous. 

"Well.. If I'm being honest I'm worried about our first day of school.." Kankri said looking away from Karkat in embarrassment. 

"What? Come on dude, there's no need to be nervou-" Karkat's voice was cut off by Kankri. 

"No, no. I'm not nervous because I might be threatened... I'm worried about you Karkat. I'm scared that something might happen to you. Something that might traumatize you, such as maybe bullying, teacher neglect, getting into a fight or maybe even-" Kankri continued to list off reasons why he was nervous. Karkat jus6 stood there and looked at him with a blank expression. He expected this his older brother worried about him a lot, so this came as no surprise. 

"Kankri!" Karkat said wasting no time to stand in front of Kankri and stop him in his tracks. Kankri completely stopped talking and looked at Karkat with a confused look. "Look man, I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me, I'll be fine."

Kankri sighed And looked down at the ground. He pondered what to say to Karkat for a moment, after a little thinking he looked up at the younger male and spoke, "Yes.. You're right. I apologize. I just.. I would be devastated if something happened to you. Karkat I know I don't say it often but.. You're my little brother and.. I lo-"

Karkat cut him off with his words, "nope. No. Nuh uh there will be none of that family lovey dovey shit. I understand. I'll be fine." Karkat moved to be beside Kankri again so that they were walking side by side once again. 

Kankri sighed again, "Alright. If you say so."

After walking a few more blocks they approached the school just on time. Kids were piling inside the school, talking, running, and it was just plain crowded. Both of the Vantas brothers had been pressed against each others shoulders. "Goddamn they just people walk into the school like this!" Karkat yelled in frustration, no one payed him any attention. He wasn't the only one yelling so he just blended in with crowd. Suddenly Karkat felt Kankri get pulled away from him. 

He stopped walking and looked around for him. "Kankri!?" He looked everywhere around him but couldn't see his stupid candy red sweater anywhere. Then, out of nowhere Karkat felt something tug at his sweater. He was quickly dragged out of the crowded area and was now in an open grass area. He looked around and seen Porrim, Kanaya, and Kankri all standing around. 

Kanaya stood with all he body weight on one side and two hands on her right hip. Porrim stood with a hand on her him, looking as confident as ever. And Kankri stood with arms crossed across his chest.

"What the actual hell was that?" Karkat asked, out of breath. He's not sure why he was out of breath, he's acting as if he just got out of a battle. 

"Just people trying to get into school. Don't worry, there's different ways to get in." Porrim explained. Karkat already didn't want to be here, but that made him want to be here less. 

And as if right on que, someone joined them in there little group, calling out for Kanaya. "Yo! Kan! What's up!" He said as he approached them. He had blonde hair and black shades that covered his eyes. 

'Oh god no. He exists. That insufferable asshole from Kanaya's picture. What was his name... Stir.. Gave.. Face.. Stri.. Strider! Dave strider. His stupid blonde hair and shades. Ugh he thinks he's SOOOO cool doesn't. I haven't even SPOKEN to him before but I KNOW he's stupid and annoying.' Karkat thought. He hated Dave strider, even if he doesn't really known him. He hates him. With every fiber in his body. 

Kanaya turned towards Dave and smiled at him softly, "Hello, Dave," She said calmly as he came closer to them. Karkat hid behind Kanaya and glared at the male. "Where's Rose?" Kanaya asked look behind Dave and around him, searching for the girl named 'Rose'. 

"She's at her mom's this week, so she'll probably be a little 'cause uh.. " Dave trailed off at the end clearly not wanting to fully explain why. However it seemed as though he didn't have to because Kanaya just nodded in response. This is obviously a conversation they've had before. If not multiple times in the past. "Yeahhh. I tired messaging her but, no luck." Dave rubbed the back of his head. He was obviously a little worried for the girl, who Karkat knew was his sister. But he wouldn't say that to avoid sounding like a stalker. 

"I also tried messaging her. I'm sure she's just caught up with stuff. You know how it is." Kanaya said, the conversation was so out of context for Karkat. I'm sure for it to make sense, he would need backstory. And in all honesty, he doesn't want it. It sounds rough

"Yep." Karkat looked at the boy. 'Okay maybe he isn't THAT insufferable.' 

"And if she's at her moms that means you're... " Kanaya also trailed off just like Dave did at first. He only nodded his head, Kanaya did the same in response. That was probably they're way of ending the conversation and moving to another one. 

"Well, that's all there really is to say on the matter." For the first time since he walked over here Dave caught sight of Karkat standing behind Kanaya, "Oh, who's uh your friend there." The blonde male pointed at Karkat. Karkat, who was startled by his presence being noticed, jumped and stepped out from behind Kanaya and crossed his arms across his chest. 

"Oh right, he was being so quiet I almost for got he was there." She laughed softly and then proceeded to introduce Karkat. "This is Karkat Vantas. He and his older brother are new here."

Dave looked Karkat up and down and then calm nodded his head, "'Sup," He said looking for Karkat and back to Kanaya. "Is he gonna be Hangin' with us?"

"Yes. He will." Kanaya said, looking at Karkat. She was silently telling him to say something, but he ignored him. 

"Cool, hey I'm Dave." The blonde hair male introduced himself as if Karkat didn't already know EXACTLY who he was. 

Karkat rolled his eyes and replied, "Hi." Kanaya elbowed him in the side to tell him to be nice. Karkat quietly grumbled at her. 

"Well, we should get going before homeroom starts, I wanna stop by my locker and talk to Terezi for a bit." Dave said As he turned on his heels and started walking away. Kanaya followed, Dragging Karkat along with her. 

Kankri went to reach out and stop them, but he was stopped by Porrim. "Let's go, Kanny. I want you to meet my friends." 

Kankri sighed and nodded as Porrim led him inside the school and to a small hallway. Once they were there, they see two people sitting on the floor watching the same game device. 

As the got a better view of them, Kankri was met with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had black hair that went to her shoulders, she wore red glasses that were in shape of squares. She laughed just as Kankri and Porrim stopped walking, it was the most beautiful laugh he had ever seen. 

Kankri was completely entranced by her. He was only pulled away from said trance by Porrim hitting his shoulder to get his attention. He shook his head and stuttered out a few words as he realized the beautiful girl was standing in front of him. "Hey there!" She said, her voice was so amazing. 

"H-hello.. " Kankri finally said trying to compose himself. 

"I'm Latula Pyrope! You're Porrim's friend, right?" She asked holding out a hand for Kankri to shake. 

Kankri sheepishly grabs her hand and shakes it softly, "Yes, I am. My name is Kankri Vantas." He was finally Able to form full sentences when speaking to the girl. 

"Cool! This over here is My boyfriend, Mituna Captor." Kankri looked at the boy who was still sitting on the floor. 

His hair covered his eyes and he was mumbling what seemed to he gibberish under his breath at his game. "Speaking of which," Porrim started, "Mituna, you seem off today. Is everything alright?" She asked getting down to his level. 

The male seemed to ignore her and continued getting angry at his game. Porrim worriedly looked up at Latula. "Don't worry about it babes, him and Ampora just got into it this morning." Porrim sighed and nodded as she stood up. 

Kankri got quiet intrigued by the name that latula spoke. "Ampora? As in the boy you told me to avoid?" Kankri asked looking at Porrim. 

"Mhm. And that still stands Kanny. Just.. Avoid him." Kankri's face immediately turned to a blush as Porrim spoke the nickname she had given him when they were children. 

Latula seemed to get a kick out of it as she laughed softly, "Kanny? Is that a nickname?" 

Kankri blushed even more as Porrim chuckled and nodded her head to Latula. "Porrim! I have told you not to call me that around other people! I am not a child!" Kankri then continued to go on and rant about how that's offensive and she should check her privilege.

Porrim sighed as Latula laughed at the male as he continued to rant. "He talks a lot.. " Mituna mumbled under his breath. However, Latula heard him and cocked her head at him. 

"Is that a problem Tuna?" She asked softly. 

"It's annoying and I don't even know what he's saying." Mituna never looked up from his game, that is until he died and he put the game down and crossed his arms across his chest. 

"That's okay Mituna. No one ever really does." Porrim said with a sigh. As Kankri was talking Porrim placed a hand on his shoulder, and more than softly pushed him. 

"And- Hey! That hurt!" He barked at her. Latula let another laugh slip past her lips as he watched the two argue back and forth. She sat back down beside Mituna and wrapped her arm around him. 

"You okay Tuna? I can always go beat the shit out of Ampora if ya want." She asked as Mituna layed his head on her shoulder. 

"Nah it's fine. I just wish he would leave me the fuck alone sometimes." Mituna pouted and held onto Latula. Even though he was way taller than Latula, she cradled him and held him close while comforting him. 

"I know.. " She kissed the top of his head and then layed her head down on top of his. 

Kankri took a break from arguing with Porrim to look at the two, they were all tangled up in each others arms. Not a care in the world, just the two of them. Kankri envied what they had, although he never even thought about a relationship with anyone.. But seeing Latula and Mituna made him consider what one may be like. 

Porrim sighed for what seemed like the one-hundreath time. "We should probably start heading to homeroom. Come on Kanny you come with me." Kankri shot a glare at Porrim for using the Nickname. 

When he looked back at Latula and Mituna, they had already stood up. They were holding each other's hands. "Well, see ya later. It was nice meeting you Kank!"

Kankri titled his head at the nickname she had given him, he didn't like it.. But he didn't hate it. "Oh wait.. That's right you don't like nicknames sor-" Kankri cut her off. 

"No! It's quite alright. I don't mind." He smiled at her and she smiled back as her and Mituna left to go to their classroom. Kankri smiled as he watched them walk away. 

And yet again, Porrim sighed before she spoke, "Kanny.. Don't try anything with Latula." 

Kankri looked at her with a confused look. "What do you mean!?" He said in a very defensive tone. He was so confused as to what she was talking about. Had he made it obvious that he showed slight attraction to Latula. However he would never make any advances on her, she had a lover and he would not invade on that. 

"You're really bad at hiding when you like someone, " She let a small laugh pass through her lips, "But I'm serious, her and Mituna have been together as long as I can remember.. So just, don't okay?"

"I wasn't going to! Yes, Latula is very attractive girl and I.. Definitely enjoy her presence. But I would never ruin someone else's happiness for my own." A small blush spread across his face as he turned away from Porrim. 

"Thanks Kanny, now let's go." She said as she started walking towards their classroom. Kankri followed behind her and began thinking, 'How long as Porrim known Latula?' Porrim never really talks about her friends anymore. After she had gotten into highschool she stopped taking about them, it seemed like they had just.. Vanished out of her life. Kankri never knew any names of her friends, so he's not sure if Latula and Mituna were apart of the once large friend group Porrim had. 

Eventually the two had made it to the classroom and went inside, they took their seats and began the class.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
